


Drive thrus and desserts

by StarrySkies282



Series: Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, Late at Night, natasha loves surprising wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: Who has ice cream at 1:37 in the morning? She thinks, noticing the timeOr: Natasha really wants ice cream
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Drive thrus and desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my notes from a while back, so I thought I’d post :)

“Wake up!” Hisses a voice into Wanda’s ear, startling her awake.

She blinks, looking up to see Natasha’s face, inches from her own.

“Nat? Wuz goin’ on?” Her voice sleep-ridden and far-away sounding.

Of course, if it’s past one in the morning Wanda doesn’t expect many people to be up. She gets a sudden, sinking feeling that this might be an emergency: some sort of mission or war or emergency briefing. She hopes it’s not. _Really_ hopes it’s not.

What comes next is wholly unexpected.

“Ice cream?” Is all she gets as a response— or is it a question. She can’t really tell, half asleep as she is.

She knew that the other avengers often kept irregular sleep schedules and that missions and time zones often put meal times out of whack but _still_.

_Who has ice cream at 1:37 in the morning?_ She thinks, noticing the time from the clock on the bedside table.

Wanda shakes her head.

Perhaps this is another of Natasha’s plans, like the picnic she had lured her to. Or like when Wanda herself had left the cryptic message to bring Natasha to that cafe.

“At this time of the night?” Is the question Wanda finally settles on asking. Because as far as she knows, they don’t have any in the freezer, and she’s not sure what kind of supermarket would be open now.

“Why not?” Counters Natasha with a grin, like the Cheshire Cat from that film she’d seen a few weeks ago, observes Wanda.

For someone who’s supposed to be a spy and a world-feared assassin, it seems Natasha can be rather childish.

_Perhaps that’s why she’s best friends with Clint_ , thinks Wanda drily.

Nonetheless, she hauls herself out of bed, fumbling in the darkness for clothes, prompting another smile from Natasha.

“I’ll meet you outside in 5,” says the redhead, and Wanda notices she’s already dressed and ready.

She must _really_ want ice cream.

The brunette is there in less than 5, greeting a slightly wild-eyed looking Natasha standing beside the car. 

“Exactly where are we going?” Because seriously, where would be open for ice cream at this time.

“You’ll see,” Natasha says mysteriously, winking at the other girl as she gets into the car.

Wanda is almost content to stop asking questions at the sight of that. Because Natasha just looks adorable in the dark green sweater she’s wearing, her face alight with the mystery. 

Soon they are enveloped by the night, city lights blinking in the distance, like a scene straight out of a movie.

It’s a shame though, thinks Wanda, that the stars are blotted out by all the light pollution, and she’s reminded of a camping trip that she took with her parents and Pietro when she was younger, how her father had pointed out the different stars in the sky, how clear that night was. It’s tinged with sadness now, but it was a happy memory, one of the better times.

Perhaps one day, she decides, she’ll take Nat camping to see the stars. 

“What’cha thinking pretty girl?” Asks Natasha beside her, noticing Wanda’s silence.

“Camping,” Wanda blurts out.

“Oh?”

And Wanda relates to her that memory, of camping, the stars and her father’s voice.

It makes Natasha positively melt to hear the warmth in Wanda’s voice, and vows that yes, one day they will go camping. 

She’s so caught up in the sound of Wanda’s voice and following the completely adorable expression on her face that she fails to follow the road, and is only bought back to earth by Wanda’s panicked voice: 

“Watch out!”

_Shit_.

Natasha rights themselves in time to stop them swerving _completely_ off the road and into the barriers.

“We could have—you could have—we could have _died_!” Exclaims Wanda frantically.

(A little over-dramatically, thinks Natasha)

“Well you shouldn’t be so distracting,” quips Natasha.

_Seriously, though_ , Natasha chastises herself, she needs to stop getting so distracted.

“So it’s my fault? You’re always telling _me_ I’m a bad driver.”

To Wanda’s surprise, Natasha laughs: that captivating sound that makes Wanda forget everything.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Anyways, we’re here.”

“We are?” asks Wanda, looking around as Natasha turns of the engine.

“Yup.”

It’s not really a grand place, but then that’s to be expected because where else is going to be open at two in the morning? Stepping out into the cool night air, the brunette follows Natasha, towards the pink and blue neon lights glinting not far off.

“Baskin Robbins,” reads Wanda uncertainly as they get closer.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never been to Baskin Robbins,” says Natasha behind her “Well I am still new to this whole America thing.”

“I know, I know, I’m just surprised Clint hasn’t dragged you to one of these before.”

“So this is where we can get ice cream at two AM,” Wanda thinks out loud, allowing herself to be led inside by Natasha. 

“Hello ladies,” an apron-clad man with the signature Baskin Robbins pink hat says from behind the counter. “What can I get you?”

“Umm...” Wanda looks from the multitude of ice cream possibilities before her to Natasha, hesitantly. Despite living in America for over a year, she’s still not completely used to the excess in which things seem to come in.

“We’re still deciding,” Natasha tells the man, who nods.

There’s chocolate and strawberry and vanilla and cookies and cream and raspberry and a whole host of flavours Wanda wasn’t even sure _could_ be ice cream—like bubble gum and sherbet. 

“I’ll try the strawberry,” Wanda says finally.

“Nice choice. Cup or cone?”

“Um, cup please.”

“And for you?” the man asks, turning to Natasha.

“Chocolate cookie dough in a cup.” 

Collecting their order, they claim one of the corner tables under the fluorescent lighting, tinny music playing in the background.

“What do you think?” Asks Natasha expectantly as Wanda takes a mouthful of the ice cream, cold and creamy and sweet.

“It’s good,” says Wanda, nodding enthusiastically.

“How’s yours?”

“Perfect. You ever try cookie dough?”

Wanda shakes her head no.

“Seriously?”

“I didn’t think cookie dough was the type of thing you ate... don’t you have to bake it first?”

“You’ve got a lot to learn, little witch,” Natasha says softly with a smile that Wanda returns. 

“You’ll just have to show me then.”

“I guess I will,” affirms Natasha, using her plastic spoon to feed Wanda a mouthful of the cookie dough ice cream.

“ _Oh_!” she exclaims with surprise. Wanda has to agree, it _is_ good. A strange combination of the flavour she had come to associate with cookies along with the cooling softness of the ice cream as the sweetness washes over her.

“Good, huh?” Natasha asks, hoping desperately Wanda says _yes_ : she wants her to enjoy this, to see why Natasha likes it.

“ _So_ good,” confirms Wanda, eliciting another of those rare smiles from Natasha.

And despite everything, how Wanda knows she’ll be _exhausted_ come training tomorrow, she knows it will be worth it. For this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is appreciated- I would love to hear your thoughts   
> Stay safe xx


End file.
